Changing For The Better?
by samya10
Summary: AU: When Rachel Berry moved to Lima, Ohio along with her twin brother Blaine from the city of her dreams, she thought it was the end of her career. Maybe a certain tall, dark and handsome Finn Hudson can persuade her that there was more to their little cow town.
1. Moving On

A/N: Okay, so, this is my first ever Fanfic story, I just randomly came up with this during the summer, but I finally had the courage to post this. I'm only in junior high so, I'm sorry in advanced if this is crappy. Okay, so .. On the with the story!

* * *

CHAPTER 1 - Moving On

She let out a long sigh as she looked up at her new "home". The block they live in looks peaceful. Quiet. The only noise she could hear was the sound of the moving truck's engine. She was just getting the last box out of the truck when she heard her twin brother's excited voice yell from inside their new house.

"Rachel! Hurry up, and look at our rooms! It's so big, and has lots of closet space for-" she doesn't know why Blaine's so excited about moving. I mean, they're so unfamiliar with everything, even though she has a new start here, she's so nervous about going to their new high school. Who's to say her new peers here will make fun and shun her like they did back in New York? Only, maybe NYC was worse because of those snobby narrow minded airheads, that are only there 'in the school' cause of daddy's fat pay check and not their intelligence. Heaven knows it wasn't their intelligence.

Her inner ramblings were interrupted by her brother's loud over dramatic gasp that could surely be heard resonating through the house.

"Rachel! Oh my god, THERE'S A WALK IN CLOSET! Come here and take look! We each have one! Oh look-" She chuckled at his reaction. They were already told by their parents about their rooms and everything but Blaine's acting as if it's the first time he's known about it.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" She giggled at his excitement. Even though she wasn't looking forward for her new life, doesn't mean she shouldn't be happy for her twin. She gave the driver who was driving the truck (Marvin, I think) a thumbs up and a smile to let him know she was done and he drove off.

She had just entered the house with the box in her hands when Blaine came running down the stairs with a big smile on his face headed straight to Rachel.

"Woah! Slow down there, where's the fire?" Blaine let out a chuckle.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited to be living here!" His face was sporting a wide beaming grin.

"-I mean this house isn't anything like our old apartment in New York." She sighed. "Yeah you're telling me." She muttered. Blaine noticed his sister's mood and his brows immediately furrowed.

"Hey, why the long face?" He asked while taking the box from her hands. "Nothing it's just, I don't think I'm too happy with moving and leaving New York, I mean that was my City! It's the place where dreams come true, just like the song said, it's the place where dreams are made, especially MY Broadway dreams." She huffed. "And now we're stuck here in this cow town." She said while pouting with her arms crossed.

He chuckled, proceeding to put the box on top of the others. Blaine always loved it when his sister was dramatic. He put his arm around her. "Lighten up sis, we both know that wherever you are, or whatever you do, your broadway dreams are bound to happen. It's an inevitability, we can't help it." He finished with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yes, Blaine, I know that. But living in New York would just get me one step closer to it. I mean come on Blaine, think about it, New York has some of the most prestigious schools that could further my capabilities and further increase m-" she was cut off by loud laughters she heard from a close distance.

And sure enough there were a group of 5 teenage boys, one even in a wheelchair, walking (and rolling) down the sidewalk. They were all wearing the same red and white letterman jackets along with the letter "M" on the left side of their chests, with the words "McKinley" written across their backs. One of the boys has a Mohawk and she could tell by the way he was walking, and thrusting his pelvis, all the while making crude gestures with his hands that he was a person she should not associate herself with. The other two, in the back one who is clearly Asian with brown hair and one has blonde hair with big lips. But one person in particular caught her eye. The tallest of the group, who was walking by the boy with the Mohawk and pushing the guy in the wheelchair. Rachel couldn't help but notice how he flexed his arm to emphasize what he was talking about, his strong sculptured jaw line, built chest, and his perfectly styled brunette hair with a fin on the front. The man was an Adonis.

If that wasn't enough. He had the most handsome smile she had ever seen, with a cute dimple on his right cheek.

Just as she finished checking him out (she wasn't going to admit that out loud), he felt eyes looking at him so he turned around and caught her eye.

He realized she was staring at him and he gave her an irresistible half smile and a knee weakening wink, accompanied by a jerk of his head. A way of greeting her without the use of words.

Rachel blushed furiously, embarrassed to be caught staring. She gave a shaky smile and a small wave then immediately looked away, only to see his brother with his arms crossed, a wide grin across his face while his triangular eyebrows were raised way past his forehead.

She didn't see the handsome boy chuckling at her cuteness and looking back at his friends, as they continued down the sidewalk.

As if it were possible, more blood rushed to her face on her already reddened cheeks. "What?"

"I don't know, you tell me, care to explain what just happened not even a minute ago?" He insisted.

"As you said, I don't know Blaine, they were just some guys walking by." She cleared her throat and prepared to continue what she was saying when she was cut off by the group of boys who are now out of sight, but you could still hear their fading laughter.

"As I was saying, my-" Blaine held up his hand to halt what she was saying.

"Save it sis, I saw that look in your eyes again, you were so transfixed that you didn't even hear me say your name, because you were too busy checking that guy out." He said knowingly.

She argued. "I was not checking him out!" (Like she said, she'd never admit it). "I was simply admiring a nice male form, nothing wrong with that."

Blaine was still staring at her, now with his hands on his hips. "Well I'm a male form and I don't see you checking me out?" Gesturing his left hand to himself while his right hand remained on his right hip. Then his eyes widened when he realized his admission. "Not that I want you checking me out!" His words rushed as he tried to cover up his words. "But you get my point." He finished while crossing his arms back again and huffing.

"As I've said, I wasn't checking him out," she responded calmly. "And I'm obviously not checking YOU out, and I think you know why." Chuckling, she continued to their living room and sitting down on the sofa with Blaine following her closely behind, and mimicking her actions right next to her.

"Okay, fine, fine, I know you just don't want to admit it, but you and I both know that-"

"Blaine! Rachel! We're home!" Rachel could hear her Papa Leroy yell.

"No need to yell Leroy, they're right there." Hiram her daddy's voice followed soon there after. Rachel and Blaine both turned at the same time seeing their fathers struggling with groceries. They both immediately came up to greet and help them.

"Hey guys, mind helping your old dads a little?" Her papa asked. "C'mon Leroy, we're not THAT old." Her daddy rolled her eyes at Leroy.

"No you guys are most certainly not daddies!" Rachel skipped towards her dads, taking some bags from her papa before kissing both her dads cheeks. While Blaine hugged them, then taking some bags from his dad's hands instead.

Unlike Rachel, Blaine preferred to call Leroy Pops instead of Papa and Hiram as dad rather than daddy. He knows he's gay but he's still a man, okay?

"Thanks guys, why don't you go put those in the kitchen island?" Her papa suggested. Rachel and Blaine proceeded to go the kitchen as instructed.

"And after that, you kids can start unpacking some of your stuff. These boxes are crowding up the place." Hiram continued.

"We'll get right on it dads." The siblings replied at the same time, smiling at each other while chuckling. They love it when they're in sync.

Hiram and Leroy also chuckled, "Alright, while you guys do that, I'll start getting supper ready, and your daddy Hiram will go and un load the groceries?" Leroy declared, with a hint of questioning towards Hiram who nodded his head, affirming his husband's plans.

"All right everybody has something to do, hop to it!" Hiram exclaimed, emphasizing it with a clap of his hands.

* * *

The dinner table was in a comfortable silence, you could mostly hear the clink of utensils and the humming of appreciation from the Berry/Anderson's with delicious home cooked meal.

The silence was broken by Hiram who had just swallowed his fourth bite of the delicious lasagne. "So kids, are you guys excited for your new school Monday?"

Rachel was first to reply. "I guess so daddy, do you know what the school's name is?"

Her papa Leroy answered for him. "I think it starts with a 'Mc' darling, McCanes? McCantley?" Hiram answered the question instead. "It's McKinley dear." He chuckled with a small shake of his head, he resumed taking a bite out of the delicious garlic bread.

"Hmm" With a small nod Rachel continued slicing her 'vegan' lasagne, only her and her papa were strict vegans, but her daddy also eats some vegan meals, other than that he was an all the way carnivore, just like her brother Blaine.

"So what kind of school is it Pops? Private? Just like the one in New York?" Blaine asked, continuing their diver conversation.

"Oh no, it's a public school, the only private school they have here are a bit out of town and an all boys or girls school, and your dad and I both know how you two don't like being separated." Hiram and Leroy shared a look with a smile on both their faces.

"You know it, how else am I suppose to protect Little Chel here from all the boys with raging hormones?" He quipped, with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"BLAINE!"

"What it's true? Remember what happened in New York with donkey face? Thank God I trained boxing." Blaine went to his meal, but Rachel was once again blushing.

"Whilst I appreciated your heroic gesture, it was not needed, the guy had a black eye for almost two weeks! And you know how much I condone violence. I could've done with just embarrassing him in front of the school with a humiliating song to sing." Rachel huffed while crossing her arms, her plate cleaned.

"Whatever you should be thanking, the ass deserved it." Blaine paused from putting his fork in his mouth, leaving it mid air and turned to his fathers who both had their eyebrows raised. "Oops sorry." Blaine shrugged with a sheepish smile and proceeded to put his fork in his mouth.

"Even though me and your pops share your hatred of the sleazeball that your sister dated," Hiram raised his eyebrow while looking pointedly at Rachel, she looked down with embarrassment under his stare, he continued "We don't appreciate that kind of language in this household."

"Yes! Instead of saying that word try, donkey - which would go well with it's double meanings - or arse?" Leroy added.

Rachel almost spit out the water she was drinking and turned to her papa, "I'm sorry did you just say arse?" She said while stifling a giggle. She looked to her brother for confirmation who was chuckling silently while shaking his head from side to side, she then looked at her daddy who was doing the same thing.

"Yes arse! What? What's wrong with that?" Leroy questioned, oblivious to what was happening on the table.

"Arse?"

"Yes"

And then finally the whole table burst into laughter and Leroy had no choice but to join them. After a few moments, they could all barely contain their laughter, then after a minute of silence, when all you could hear were heavy breathing, Hiram finally spoke again.

"Arse! Ha!" Another round of laughter erupted.

* * *

Rachel had just finished her nightly routine regimen, and was heading to bed when she heard her phone ringing. She checked the ID and swiped her thumb across the screen and put the phone to her ear, and crawled up in her sheets.

"Hey San, what's u—"

_"Berry, better make some room because auntie Tana's coming to town!"_

Santana was is one of her best friends in New York (not counting her brother of course) and also Jesse. They met at dance class when they were younger, and the bond started when they met this new girl who joined their class. They both despised her immediately. The girl ( they agreed they would never speak of her name ever again) would always brag and show off her "skills" to the class and the teacher would praise her. Coincidentally they were both planning on sabotaging the girl and found out they were up to the same thing, only with different plans.

Rachel planned on hiding The girl's dancing shoes, refraining her from performing her routine and therefor would not be joining them, she thought it was the perfect plan. Santana on the other hand, was already a devil at that age and planned on cutting holes on The girl's tutu and wanted to fill The girl's shoes with worms.

* * *

_Little Rachel Berry had just entered the change room prepared to launch her foolproof plan when she saw Santana Lopez doing something with stupid Cassidy's shoes._

_"What do you think you're doing!" She shrieked. _

_Santana immediately turned around, surprised and hid the bag of worms behind he back while blocking Rachel's view of the shoes, one already filled with worms._

_"Nothing!" She said quickly, her eyes wide._

_"It doesn't look like nothing to me! Let me see those shoes." She demanded._

_"No"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Cause" The only logical explanation a child could say._

_"Cause why?" Trying to peer from her side, but immediately, Santana moves in her vision._

_"Cause I said so!" _

_Rachel stomped her little feet angrily and continued. "I don't care what you say! Just let me take her shoes and I'll be on my way!"_

_Santana opened her mouth to respond but closed it again when she understood what Rachel was doing. "Wait, are you trying to do what I think you're trying to do?"_

_Rachel froze in her spot, and gulped. "And what _do_ you think I'm trying to do?" She responded calmly, afraid to blow her cover._

_After staring at Rachel for a few moments, a small smile began to form on Santana's lips and she moved out of the way._

_"You know what, go ahead and look, I'm sure you'll be glad to see her shoes." A smile still playing on her face, she stretched out her arm towards the filthy shoes._

_Once Rachel realized what Santana had done, she beamed at her and said, "I think were going to get along really well." Santana just nodded at her, still smiling._

* * *

"Wait what?" Momentarily taken aback, she sat up and paid close attention to what she was hearing. "What do you mean?"

"_I said what I meant exactly! I'm coming to town and be living with you guys for the whole school year!"_ Santana exclaimed excitedly.

"Are you serious?! How? When? Wha-?"

"_Okay, okay, so, me and my abuela were fighting, because of course, she was still pissed about me coming out, so in the middle of our argument I was like 'why don't I just move out and be with the Anderson/berry's then! _They'll_ accept me!' And she was all like 'yes! Why don't you, that way I don't have to feel humiliated every time I look at you!' _

_"So, long story short, I had my parents call you parents they all agreed and I'm gonna be staying with you guys!"_

"Really?!" Rachel squealed. She could barely keep her excitement.

_"Yes! Really. Oh and B-T-dub, it was supposed to be a surprise so act surprised when I get there Kay boo?"_

"Of course! I'll keep it to myself, I won't even tell Blaine!" Mentally chastising herself.

Santana chuckled. _"Okay, I gotta finish packing, I'll probably get there tomorrow."_

"Kay! Have a safe trip San! Oh this is so exciting!" She clapped her hands excitedly together while the phone was between her ear and shoulder.

_"I will bye, mwuah!"_

"Bye, night!" She hung up the phone and held on to her phone, tightly clenched in her fist to her chest, while trying to suppress her squeals of excitement. She laid back on her bed and reached to turn off her table side lamp.

Closing her eyes, she was much more happier than she was when she got here, she couldn't wait till Santana gets here, and making their duo a trio again.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face, and the reason is not of Santana coming, but because of her picturing a tall handsome brunette with a boyish smile, and a captivating laugh.

* * *

A/N: So? Is it okay? Fine? Average? Bad? Should I continue it? Leave a comment below! :)


	2. Ever I Saw Your Face

CHAPTER 2 - The First Time Ever I Saw

"No, no, I swear man, she bent down to pick up her books and I could totally see her ovaries." Puck smirked and nodded while he continued his story. "I knew she wanted it man, she knew I was looking right at her too, she totally wanted to do the deed with the Puckster." He said this while thrusting his hips.

Finn Hudson just laughed along, but then he turned his head and saw the most beautiful girl standing in front of the new house that was just sold. The girl had long wavy brown locks, slightly mussed and sticking to her face, probably from sweat, he can see a few boxes inside the house. Hmm, new movers. That probably explains why she was a bit sweaty but still. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and. And ...

She was already looking at him.

Hmm, he thought. Finn smiled at her and then winked. He knew he was handsome, plenty had told him so, enough for him to believe them at least.

He nodded at her once. That caused her to blush and turn immediately. She was so cute. Finn chuckled at her and shook his head, while continuing down the street.

* * *

Finn and Sam were hanging out at the football field's bleachers, waiting for Puck to get out of the change room. Football Practice had just ended, and Mike and Artie had already left to be with their girls. So now, him and Sam were just tossing a football between each other.

"So, Finn, did you notice that girl yesterday? She was totally checking you out." Sam said with a smirk.

"She was? I hadn't noticed." Finn denied. "No way man, I saw you wink at her, I just didn't say anything while Puckerman was around, you know how he gets." Sam countered.

Yeah, he knew exactly how Puck gets. Finn knew that Puck would make a big deal about it. Everytime a girl even showed an ounce of interest for him, he'd immediately meddle and try to set him up. Puck's a good friend, that's for sure but Finn isn't really ready to be going out, maybe ever. Okay, yeah, he's being dramatic but whatever. It's not his fault. And Puck knows the reason, so yeah, he knows Puck's just trying to be a good friend, and he's glad to have a friend like him, but he needs to know when to give up. Finn already did.

Finn shook his head at his thoughts. "I know how he gets, which is why he's never going to know about this okay?" He looked at Sam, and then shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, I'm probably never even going to talk her. See her yes, maybe, I mean, Lima is a small town, so my odds are probably big in seeing her around, but I doubt that we'd meet, although there is a possibility that it would likely happen, and I think I should shut up now." Finn immediately shut his mouth when he realized he was rambling.

"Hadn't noticed huh?" Sam replied with a grin. "I think you're definitely going to meet her again, and when you do you should—"

"Alright bitches, let's go and get hammered!" Puck announced loudly.

Finn only rolled his eyes and sighed, grateful for Puck's interruption. For once. "Puck, it's like—" He glanced down on his wrist watch. "—almost 6, and I have to get home for dinner, we moved our "Family Dinner" today instead of Friday so I could go to that Party with you. But from what I told Burt and mom was a Football Physical thing." Finn stood up, already reaching for his backpack.

"Fine, Finnesa, it's just going to be me and Evans then." Puck looked at Sam but he shook his head.

"Can't man, I gotta watch my brother and sister tonight, the babysitter bailed, said she broke an arm or some shit, lame." Sam just rolled his eyes.

Puck sighed. "Well, I guess I'm just going to have to wait at 7 Eleven again 'till someone buys me beer." He turned around ready to leave but then abruptly stopped. "Wait, holy shit! I can't believe I forgot!" He turned back around to see Sam and Finn's confused faces.

"Remember that chick I was telling you about yesterday?" Puck looked at them, waiting to see any reaction, only when they both nodded, did he continued. "I got her number." Puck smirked.

"Holy hell! No way man!" Sam slaps him on the back.

"How?" Asked Finn. He thought Puck was just kidding when told them his story.

"I got here a bit early than everyone else and saw her just when her cheer practice had just ended. This time, she "dropped" her Pom Pom and picked it up." He waggled his eyebrows. "I knew that she did it on purpose so I just went over to her, gave her the Puckerman charm and she gave me her digits." Puck held up his phone when he finished, then continued walking, his phone already up to his ear.

"Well, looks like Puck's getting laid tonight." Sam said while grabbing his things, obviously getting ready to leave. "What about you bro?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Finn.

"Fuck off, Sam." Finn replied, then continued to walk away.

* * *

"So, did you hear that the Baxter's old house had already been sold? A lovely couple, I ran into them at the supermarket today, and asked them to join our Friday night dinner." Carole mentioned, Burt just nodded his head and smiled, not really minding.

"Do you know if they have any kids?" Kurt asked, after wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Yes, they have two. A boy and a girl and the same age as you guys too!" Carole said excitedly. "Their names are Blaine and Rachel, I recall." Carole added.

Rachel, hmm. Finn thought. A beautiful name for a more beautiful girl. Could that be her? That was the Baxter's house. He smiled behind his glass of water before taking a sip. It fits her, he thinks.

"They both better not be a fashion walking disaster, or at least have a little knowledge on Broadway." Kurt mumbled."I think you both will get along fine with them, they're even going to the same school as you two." Carole smiled.

"You got all these information by just running into them?" Finn questioned.

"Well, yes." She nodded. "We only really got to talking when our kids were mentioned. So it's settled, we're having dinner with them next Friday." Carole said happily.

The three just hummed in response.

* * *

"Blaine, Rachel! Breakfast is ready!" Hiram yelled from downstairs.

It's Sunday morning, and they're all sitting around the same spots they were all in last night.

"So, your father and I just ran into a lovely lady yesterday while we were shopping, and she invited us to dinner on Friday to welcome us to the neighbourhood!" Her papa, Leroy, started while he placed down the last plate filled with pancakes.

Blaine nodded while he stabbed another piece of sausage on his plate. "Cool, she got any kids?" He asked.

"Oh yes, she said she and her husband named Burt has two kids about your age and they go to the same school you guys are going to attend." Hiram replied, then took a sip of his orange juice.

Rachel furrowed her brows as she put down her empty cup of tea. "Really? Boys? Not even a little girl that likes to play dress up or something?"

Hiram laughed. "I'm afraid not Rachela, but I think you and Blaine will get along fine with one of them, Kurt, Carole said he's a fan of all things Broadway related and apparently has a shrine in his closet dedicated to his clothes." He chuckled after saying this.

"Really?!" Rachel squealed. "Oh, I can't wait to meet them then!" She clapped her hands excitedly, her face sporting a wide beaming grin.

"Yeah, me too." Blaine added.

"Well then, no—" Leroy was interrupted by the loud voice that came booming in the living room.

"Hello all, you better make some room 'cause auntie snixx is in town! Holy shit! I smell food! Thank god it's not one if your vegan shit Berry!" And there's Santana always making a grand entrance.

"Tana!"

"Need I remind you, every time Santana, language!" As if on cue, her daddy immediately reprimands.


	3. A Chance Encounter

CHAPTER 3 - A Chance Encounter

"I don't get it, if you thought he was hot, why didn't you ask him for his number?"

She knew she shouldn't have told Santana what happened. They had just finished dinner and was now in her room catching up with each other.

"I did not say he was hot!" Rachel rebutted.

Santana looks pointedly at her and raised her eyebrows.

"I only thought he was hot, I didn't say it out loud." Rachel mumbled while looking down.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Santana replied, looking back down to her magazine.

"Besides, I would never have asked him out because I am now focusing on my ever growing career and before you say it," cutting herself off and looking at Santana, who held up her arms and immediately snapped her mouth shut, she continued. "yes, I do have a career, I have had one since I was able to sing and dance. And I have no time to worry about boys especially after what happened the last time."

"Rachel you can't let donkey face get to you like this, dios mio you're in a totally different state now, you have to forget all about him."

"I know! And I have, I just—" Rachel furrowed her brows as if in deep thought "I don't want to get involved with anything right now and get distracted." She said this with a finality in her tone.

"I'm not telling you to marry the guy jeez. I'm just saying, maybe have a little fun." She said this while waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Rachel sighed heavily. "I'll think about it." She agreed, because she knows if Santana doesn't get an answer she wants to hear, she will keep pestering her about it.

"It's all I ask." A wide grin spreading across her face.

* * *

Her heart was pounding heavily against her chest as she jogged through the Lima memorial park, listening to her work out playlist to keep her entertained while doing her morning routine. Normally, she would use her elliptical or treadmill in the morning but the beautiful weather and Mother Nature was calling out to her, unlike in NYC.

She can finally jog and breathe in the fresh air, instead of the heavily polluted air in the big city.

As Rachel turned around the corner, she failed to see what was coming towards her and hear a voice telling her to 'watch out'. She was assaulted by a rough pointy ball.

This is it, she thought. This is how I'm going to go. Sweaty and haggard and smelly with a bloody face, she thinks she heard something crack while immense pain was shooting through her nose and liquid coming from her nostril, so it's safe to assume she broke her nose.

Stumbling down, she was just imagining her career being over because of some breathing problem with her nose (it can happen) when she felt a strong, yet soft hand touch her shoulder.

She looked up to the same eyes she's been unintentionally dreaming about and was completely mesmerized. It's now that she realized that this Adonis' mouth is moving yet she can't hear any words, she can then, hear the song still blasting through her ears and proceeded to take her headphones out.

"— I'm so sorry, oh my god, you're bleeding, please say something so I know I didn't fuck up your brain or anything, can you tell me your name, I ca—"

"I'm fine." Rachel replied, trying to smile, while it came out as a grimace because of the still present pain, she continued. "But I guess it wouldn't hurt if you could direct me to the nearest hospital, I'm pretty sure my nose needs attending to."

"Oh god, you're right. Here," The Adonis continued to help her up while she's trying to stay calm and control her breathing. "I can take you to the hospital, my mom works there anyway so she could probably take a look at you right away."

"Your mom?"

"Yeah, she's a nurse there, I'll ask for her when we get there don't worry, I'll handle this."

* * *

His mom is looking at him like that again. As if he did it in purpose, this is only the second time it has happened and yet she's looking at him as if he wanted the ball to fly directly in some hot stranger's face.

Yeah, okay. So, the first time he kinda meant it but that guy had it coming. No one insults or tries anything funny with his little brother anymore. He's learned his lesson and he's going to teach anyone else who tries and bullies Kurt.

Okay, he's realized that his mind is drifting again and turns to look back at the hot stranger.

Finn can see the bruises are really starting to appear below her eyes and around her nose and feels ten times worse. Which he didn't think was possible because he already feels _so_ bad.

"I'm really sorry again."

He really screwed up. He only got distracted because he realized that was the girl he saw in the new house and forgot about the ball he was supposed to catch, and now he's probably forever ruined his chances with her. All because of her beauty. Damn it.

"No, it's okay, I'm nothing if not forgiving, besides, I-" Rachel was halted mid-speech when a loud familiar voice interrupted her.

"BERRY I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'LL BE FORCED TO-" and Santana makes her entrance. She stops right in front of the door and takes in the scene before her. Now what was wrong with this picture?

Rachel was on the bed with a white tape thing on her nose, with yellowish skin surrounding it. A gigantor to her right, his hair sticking up in every which way, and also standing by her bedside looking worried. Interesting. She then, noticed a middle aged nurse standing behind the gigantor, glaring at the back of his head. Huh. Judging by the way the gigantor's shoulders are almost up to his ears, it's as if he can feel the intense glare the nurse is giving him.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Berry, if you wanted to get a nose job you could've just said so, no need to bang up your face. Your nose could have gotten bigger than it already is." Santana continued to walk to the left of Rachel and leaned down to take a closer look at her nose.

Rachel swatted her away before she could lean any closer. "Can you please not stare at my nose Santana? and no, I do not want to get a nose job, because I am very proud of my nose and it wasn't my fault I got hit in the face with a ball while I was out for my jog today." She crossed her arms and huffed.

Much to Finn's amusement. He thought she looked pretty cute when she was pouting her lips like that.

"What are you smiling for gigantor? Something funny?"

Finn hadn't realized this Santana was talking to him until he realized he had been smiling and staring at the beautiful brunette on the bed. God he hopes he doesn't look like a creep.

"Uh, n-nothing really," he stuttered and turned to "Berry". "I'm still so sorry, I messed up your nose and I, I just realized I don't even know your name. I'm Finn by the way, Finn Hudson." He offered her his hand and can't help but look into her eyes while doing so.

"Rachel Berry." Taking his hand into hers and softly squeezing it. "And I told you, it's fine, you don't have to keep apologizing, it was an accident after all." It was then she realized she still hadn't let go of his hand and quickly dropped it.

"I still feel so bad though, I should have been paying more attention, here," Finn fumbled with his pocket and retrieved a phone, "let me make it up to you, put your number in here and I'll take you out for lunch or something, my treat." He offered her an encouraging smile.

"Oh! Uh sure, here." Programming in her number she continued, "though this really isn't that necessary, although I appreciate the gesture, there." She handed it back to him and smiled back.

They continued to smile at each other until they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, rather loudly. They both turned to see Santana still standing there with her arms crossed and one perfectly groomed eyebrow raised.

"Well then, now that that's out of the way, why don't you let gigantor here leave with nurse ... I'm sorry I didn't get your name." Santana paused and turned to the nurse.

"It's Carole dear," Carole smiled kindly at her, nodded her head and continued, turning to Rachel, "I'll be out of your way, I'll be back with a couple of paper works when your parents get here."

"Oh and, I can't help but ask, did you say your last name was Berry?" Carole asked.

"Yes ma'am, Rachel Berry, pleased to meet you."

"You wouldn't happen to have to fathers named Leroy and Hiram either do you?" She continued her questioning.

"Uh yes, I do? and uh, how would you know that? If I may ask?"

Carole smiled kindly at her and continued, "Oh! I met your parents at the market a couple days ago, I invited you all for dinner!"

Finn stood stunned, I'm having dinner with her? Hmmm. Finn's smile slowly got wider until he stood there with a big grin. Not knowing Santana is staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel looked at Carole with wide eyes. "You're the one my dads ran into at the market?"

Carole nodded and continued to make her way out the door. "Yes, now, I'll go ready the paperwork for you fathers."

"So, I guess we'll be having dinner with you guys then?" Rachel turned to Finn with a small smile.

"I guess so." Finn replied still smiling.


End file.
